bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Codebreaker Jet
Codebreaker Jet is a hero who does not attack in place for sabotaging bloons before they get onto the track and supporting allies using Link Cables. However, he cannot kill bloons before they get onto the track; only weakening them up to a minimum of a Red Bloon. '''He costs $800 on Easy, $970 on Medium, $1,150 on Hard, and $1,400 on Impoppable. He is unlocked from the start. Levels Codebreaker Jet automatically levels up every round. '''His upgrades can not be bought with cash, only automatically upgraded. '''Codebreaker Jet gets one XP for every layer he sabotages and will share 20% of the XP gained from towers he supports. At base, he will detract one layer from each deployed Bloon under a Rainbow. He also has one Link Cable. On his backpack, there will be a light green line with a diamond at the end; you can click on the diamond and move it over a tower to link them. A linked tower will have a blue diamond on their back. The diamond can be moved to another tower at any time. At base, Link increases attack damage and pierce by one. There can only be one Link Cable on a monkey. (XP requirement is not cumulative) Level One: Jet is an enigmatic and sneaky individual. He'll be sure to put a hole in the Bloon's plans. Level Two: Every tenth bloon with either Camo or Regen does not have its properties. (75XP) Level Three: Unlocks Village Backhand. If a Linked Monkey is in the range of a Monkey Village, the boosts from that Monkey VIllage stat-wise are increased by 45%. Jet has two link cables. (170XP) Level Four: Bloon Movespeed is reduced by 5%. (250XP) Level Five: Every eighth bloon with either Camo or Regen does not have its properties. (325XP) Level Six: Jet has three link cables. Attack boost from Link Boost is now two. (450XP) Level Seven: Attack speed from Link Boost is now increased to 5%. (600XP) Level Eight: Every fourth bloon will have two layers removed instead of one. Can now affect Ceramics by damaging their outer layer. (777XP) Level Nine: Jet has five link cables. (850XP) Level Ten: Unlocks Heist. Ability refreshes every four rounds. Can only be activated before a round. During that round, every bloon does not have their properties (including fortified) and is two layers weaker. You also obtain $65 multiplied by the number of the round when the buff is active. (1,000XP) Level Eleven: Every fifth bloon with either Camo or Regen does not have its properties. Every tenth fortified bloon/blimp does not have its property. (1,250XP) Level Twelve: Jet has six link cables. Every third bloon will have two layers removed instead of one. (1,600XP) Level Thirteen: Every thirteenth bloon will be wiped down to a Green Bloon and have no properties. Does not apply to blimps and applies debuff to next unlucky bloon. If the bloon is under a green, then it is left alone and the debuff is wasted. (2,000XP) Level Fourteen: Every third bloon with either Camo or Regen does not have its properties. Every eighth fortified bloon/blimp does not have its property. (2,450XP) Level Fifteen: Attack boost from Link is now 3, attack pierce from Link is now two. (3,000XP) Level Sixteen: Every seventh blimp will have 2/3 of its usual health. (3,750XP) Level Seventeen: Jet has seven link cables. (4,200XP) Level Eighteen: Bloons are now 13% slower. (4,800XP) Level Nineteen: Unlocks Master Of Deception. Heist is upgraded to Espionage which can be used every four rounds. When activated before a round, every bloon does not have their properties (including fortified) and is three layers weaker. All blimps are at 3/4 of their normal health for that round. You obtain $100 multiplied by the round number where the buff is active. Village Backhand now boosts stat increase from villages by 75%. (5,600XP) Level Twenty: Unlocks Give Or Take. A switch is unlocked next to Espionage which can be switched three ways: Code Sharp Dart, Code Puncture, or Code Benign. It costs $600 at base to switch (first switch is free) and the cost will double every time you switch it. You can only switch once before a round. (10,000XP) The switch defaults to Code Benign when first unlocked. When on Code Benign, Jet has eight link cables. Link now gives three damage, and every other bloon is two layers weaker. When switched to Code Sharp Dart, Jet's link cables give four damage and pierce, camo detection, and 10% total attack speed boost to monkeys along with turning the Link Cables to red. Jet still has Eight Link Cables but his sabotage is severly weakened: now only every one in six Camo or Regen bloons will not have their properties, only every fifth bloon has two layers removed instead of one, every tenth blimp will have 2/3 of its usual health, every tenth fortified bloon/blimp does not have their property, and Bloons are now only 6% slower. When switched to Code Puncture, every other bloon with either Camo or Regen does not have its properties, every fifth bloon/blimp with fortified does not have its property, Bloons are 20% slower, every bloon is two layers/damage weaker, and every fifth bloon is four layers/damage weaker. However, Jet has only four Link Cables (four random monkeys will lose their link cables if this is switched to). Quotes '''Entry Quotes: "I'm the Monkey With A Plan." "Punch a hole through their trust." When Tapped: "Not here." "Busy." "Don't reveal me." (multiple taps) "Jeez, what..?" (even more taps) *louder* "STOP-" *much quieter* "oh no.." Levelling Up: "Sweet, new disguise." "New look, new me." "Sneaky sneaky." "We're all connected." "Am I quieter?" "Great stuff." (Level Twenty) "Sharp, safe, or stealthy. Just tell me what to do." MOAB Class Bloons: "I remember this one." (MOAB appearance) "Easy to sabotage." (BFB appearance) "How much rubber did that take.?" (ZOMG appearance) "Pfft. New gimmick." (DDT appearance) "Bigger and bigger... Stay sharp." (BAD appearance) Abilities: "Hmph!" *jumps off stage, some rustling and footsteps noises for about 4 seconds before coming back* "There we go." (Heist) "Let's go!" *jumps off stage, much quieter rustling and less footsteps for about three seconds before coming back* "They won't come back from this." (Espionage) "Code Benign. Just keep it cool." (When switching to Code Benign) "Stay sharp." *light smirk* (When switching to Code Sharp Dart) "Work harder yet lighter." (When switching to Code Puncture) Leaking Bloons: "Come on guys, I made it easy on you." "Slippery little..." Appearance Codebreaker Jet takes the look similar to that of a COBRA: A suit, a black earpiece, and a beige tactical backpack with an antennae. At Level Three, Jet's backpack becomes Camo. At Level Five, Jet's earpiece becomes sleeker and more futuristic. At Level Ten, Jet wears a scrappy red bloon mask. At Level Twenty, Jet wears a MOAB costume. Backstory Codebreaker Jet, real name Waltz Jet Holmes, was monkey-born on the border of the Monkey kingdom. He had a very mature demeanor even as an infant and, at the age of one, could understand basic sequences put in front of him. However, two days before his third birthday, he was soon to be a victim of a raid by the Bloons. His mother tried to hide him alone, but his uncharacteristic cries revealed him to the Bloons. They soon took him and erased his memories with Bloontonium. At the Bloon Kingdom, he was pampered and respected as a highly intelligent child. However, he was also exposed to high amounts of Anti-Monkey propaganda. He became more skeptical as he grew older. His precocious state soon made him understand the horrors the Bloons were planning: Massive, ominous blimps which could scare even the most hardened monkeys. What the bloons had neglected was that Jet was more intelligent than he thought; the only part of him he had seen was a carefree demeanor. He wasn't used to having so much attention. He wanted to run, to hide, to not have to be exposed to the hateful nature of the Bloons. Soon, he snapped. He snuck away on an uneventful summer day, and, in broad daylight, hijacked a BFB. He barely made it out even after Bloon Gunners had burst the BFB and released the MOABs inside. Jet flew away, hanging onto the MOAB, back to the Monkey Kingdom he had called home. After he had unceremoniously crashed into the forest, he was soon found by a scouting team of Ninja Monkeys. His first instinct was to fight; the Bloons had effectively turned his mind against his own kind, but he took ten seconds to breathe and look. The ninja monkeys had a confused yet understanding look on their faces. The feeling of threat dissipated from his mind. The Ninja Monkeys took him to the capital of the Monkey Kingdom. Soon, he was vigorously trained by mentors to become a troop. Even without the previous years of training, he excelled in his class. Intelligent, mature, knowledgeable, he grew to be pretty stuck up. On his seventeenth birthday, Jet came clean about his knowledge of the Bloons. His friends were disgusted and lost a lot of trust for him. For the three harsh days that followed, he was an exile. However, on the fourth, he heard that the King was calling for him. After he was summoned, the King and Jet had a discussion. "Your involvement with the Bloons is an alarming flaw in your character, but it is clear that you are not hostile towards us." "Um.. Yes. I was taken by the Bloons and brainwashed. But I still remember everything from there. And now that I'm berated because of it, it feels like I'm just back there." "It is understandable that your colleagues find you untrustworthy. But I have an offer to clear your name. I am interested in you, Waltz." "Er... What is it?" "Tell us your knowledge. Tell us how to counter their tactics. I trust you. They may not, but I trust you. You are hardened, clever, and are showing signs to be a very advantageous asset to us." "..." "Come on, Waltz. It's a generous offer, isn't it?" "Yes. I'll tell you everything I know." ... After many different kinds of training, Jet had made a name for himself. Due to his personal will and character, he was inducted into the heroes. Soon, Waltz was given a new nickname from his fellow heroes: Codebreaker Jet. Category:Heroes